Fate
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: Chapter seven UP! Are they meant to be? Or will fate keep them apart. K/OC now. K/V in later chapters Angst, MPreg, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh Come on Really?! Although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

**Fate**

Chapter One

Bardock looked up from his reports to see his youngest son come into his study. Kakarot stood at the door with his head down, not looking at him.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Bardock stood and walked over to him. He took the boys shoulders and steered him to a chair. Pulling another up beside Kakarot he placed his hand on his son's chin and lifted is head up. Bardock was surprised to see fresh tears glistening in the teen's eyes.

"Kakarot?" Bardock was suddenly worried. Kakarot was never one to shed tears for ANY reason. For him to do so now meant that something serious has happened.

Kakarot pulled his head away from his father's gaze. "The m...mil ...ilitar... ary d...doc …tors c…ame." He took a deep breath. "They g…gave everyo…one phy…sicals."

Bardock was stunned that his son was stuttering. "What did they say to you that has you so upset?"

"Um… th…that I'm a b…be…ear…er." Kakarot crumpled after that, curling into a ball on the chair. Bardock just looked at his son in shock.

"Bearer? They must be mistaken. They have to be." Bardock shook his head in disbelief. Those military doctors must not know what they are talking about. "Come, son, we are going to get a different opinion."

"No!" Kakarot jumped up from the chair grabbing his father's arm. "No, father please! I don't want anyone else to know. Please, not even Raditz."

"What else is there, boy? You know the law." Bardock pulled is arm away and took his youngest son's hands. "There are few enough women as it is. They would have already reported this to your superiors by now. There is no escaping it son."

Kakarot shivered then nodded his head. "I'll go pack." Dejected, Kakarot turned and went to the stairs. Just then the front door banged open and his oldest brother came in yelling.

"Father, I just heard something about Kakarot!" Raditz, with his long hair streaming out behind him, came to a halt as he noticed his little brother at the stairways. "Kaka, oh, Kaka, I'm sorry little bro." Raditz went to his brother and pulled him into his arms.

The younger boy sobbed into the comforting arms of his elder brother. The one person who always stood by his side. Now he's not quite sure how Raditz will handle this news. All he wanted was to be a fighter like his father and brother, and now that is being pulled away from him.

Over the last thirty years, with the decrease in female children born, a defect started showing up in young men throughout the Saiyan Empire. As they hit their heat cycle they go through a change, a change that allows them to carry young. To prevent the species from dying out the king declared all male bearers to be pulled from the military rosters and mated to Elite or First class saiyans.

"What are we going to do father?" Raditz asks Bardock. "We can't just let them take him."

"We have no choice, boy, and you know it." Bardock sighed and pulled both his boys into his arms. "We have no choice. They would have informed the council by now. Along with any others who have become bearers."

"Oh, Gods, Jopher and Handen." Kakarot gasped. "They also are bearers. I heard some of the doctors talking."

"We can't worry about others now, Kakarot. We must present you at the council before sunset or you will be banned a runaway." Bardock pushed his sons to the stairs. "Go get ready. Don't bother with any armor, just the necessities."

Kakarot headed to the stairs with Raditz at his heals. In his room he slumped onto his bed with a dejected sigh. Raditz came and sat beside him.

"Don't worry, Kaka. I have a friend who became a bearer a few years ago. He does get to keep in contact with his family. I've even gone to see him a few times. It's not all that bad." Raditz did not mention the fact that his friend was treated like a prize possession and was not very far from his new 'mates' side.

"Will they at least let me work out?" Kakarot asked him. He did not want to get fat or lose his muscle mass.

"I'm not sure Kaka, I guess it all depends on …" Raditz trailed off.

"On who I'm mated to, right?" Kakarot growled. "We don't even get to chose? I'm being auctioned off to the highest bidder."

Raditz gasped, "That's not how they do it, Kakarot. They don't pay for you."

"Might as well." Kakarot said glumly. "Just get out Raditz, I have to pack. Sunset is only a few hours away, and I have to be at the council before then." Kakarot pushed his brother out the door and closed it tight. He pulled out his duffle bag and started shoving his things into it. He had a few mementos from his first years in training, a few collector items from off planet that his father picked up for him and his journal. Before putting his journal in his sack he wrote down the events of the day, then shoved it in. Slinging the sack onto his shoulder he went back down the stairs.

"Father, I'm ready to go." Kakarot came into the front room and stopped as he noticed two other saiyans in the house talking to Bardock. The three of them turned as he came in.

"Kakarot, these men are here to escort you to the council." Bardock glanced at the two men beside him. "They will help you settle into the dormitories at the center. Your brother and I will be able to see you tomorrow."

"I thought that you were going to take me, father?" Kakarot glanced at the other two cautiously. "Why can't you come as well?" Kakarot knew he was whining and didn't care. All he knew is being stripped away from him, and he just wanted to curl up and cry.

"Don't worry, boy. Your sire will see you tomorrow. You will be weeks in the center for training." One of the men spoke up. "My name is Rousi, and this is Eaker. Come, it's time to be going."

Rousi took Kakarot's pack and waved the young teen towards the door. Eaker stood waiting for him to move. Kakarot turned to Bardock and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself, son." Bardock said, then pushed him to the door.

Kakarot straightened his shoulders and walked out the door. Eaker brought up the rear as the three of them took flight towards the capitol.

******************

The fifteen minutes flight to the capitol was uneventful. Not one of his escorts spoke to him as they flew. Kakarot swallowed back the fresh set of tears that threatened to fall. He was determined not to show any emotion. They arrived at the center just a few minutes before dusk. Rousi went into the building to the front desk. A short saiyan was seated at the desk plunking away on a computer screen. He glanced up as he heard the doors swing open.

Peering at three of them, he looked at Rousi and asked, "Name?"

"Kakarot, son of Bardock." Rousi said.

The man typed on the keypad and glanced at Kakarot. "Section three, level five. Room 228. Itinerary will be sent to personal computer. Make sure you memorize it." He handed Rousi a key card and turned away.

Eaker took his arm and propelled him to another door. When they arrived at his new room they opened the door and went inside. Rousi threw his pack on the couch and handed him the key card.

"You have a main sitting room, bedroom and a bathroom. The key card gives you access to the commissary and kitchens. You have the rest of the night off to explore and get acquainted with the area. You are not allowed to leave the center unless preapproved by the council. Any visitors will need to sign in at the front office. All the rules and regulations are posted I your personal computer, and if you have any questions regarding them feel free to call the front desk."

Then they left, and he was alone. Kakarot slowly gave his new home a once over. The sitting room consisted of a fireplace along an outside wall, a burgundy colored couch, and arm chair. A desk sat against the common room wall of the bedroom, with afore mentioned computer. There was a balcony to the left side of the fireplace opening out to a view of the center garden. He went to the bedroom and was surprised to see a large four posted bed with dark blue satin sheets. The bath was also large with a sunk in tub, large double shower, and sauna. He was agog at the richness of it all.

Kakarot went to his pack and began to empty its contents. Walking over to the computer he began to read the orientation and rules. About halfway through he began to realize how different his life has now become.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh Come on Really?! Ok fine, I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!

AN: I'm changing the word 'bearer' to 'breeder'

**Thanks to: **

DarkSerapha: Emotional is understandable when you're just told that you can't fight EVER!

Zofo: Just you wait, pairings will come soon!

Ages:

Kakarot: 15

Handen: 15

Jopher: 15

Vegeta: 20

Radditz: 28

**Fate**

Chapter Two

Kakarot awoke surrounded in blue satin sheets and fluffy pillows. He felt like he was drowning in the richness of the room. Untangling himself from the bed he made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. Stepping into the shower he let the hot water soothe his tired body.

Dressing in loose trousers and open-necked tunic he headed to the common rooms. Turning a corner he bumped into another body, hands came out to steady him before he fell.

"I'm sorry." He glanced up at the saiyan in front of him. "Jopher?" Kakarot stared at his friend.

"Kakarot! By the Gods, I never thought I would see a friend here." Jopher pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Jopher can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Jopher released him and stepped back. "Just got excited is all."

"It's alright. I too am happy to see a friendly face." Kakarot glanced at his friend. "Do you have any idea what goes on here?"

"Not a clue. Those rules were certainly something though. I wonder what they all meant."

Kakarot shrugged, "I suppose we'll find out eventually. I was headed to the commons, care to join me?"

"I'd be happy to." Jopher put a companionable arm around his shoulders and together they made their way down the hall.

*****

As they entered the commons together they were assaulted by the sounds of many voices all talking at once. Kakarot stopped in the doorway as he took in the sight of about thirty to forty saiyans lounging on couches or pillows arrayed around a large table piled high with food and drinks. A few of them turned to look at the newcomers, then turned back to meals or companions. Johper and Kakarot made their way towards the table and began filling platters.

"So, these are the newbie's huh?" a voice said from behind them.

Kakarot turned around to look at the speaker. A few saiyans stopped talking and turned to look at them.

"And what's it too you?" Jopher said to the saiyan. Kakarot studied him as he spoke, noticing a slight pouch to his stomach, and realized that the saiyan was pregnant. Two others flanked behind him, arms across their chests, glaring at any who came too close.

"I am Rovan, son of Torak, mate to General Nappa. And I outrank all here."

"What do you mean 'outrank' we are all third class." Jopher sneered at Rovan, looking pointedly at his stomach, "Third class breeders."

Rovan growled at him, fists clenched at his side. Kakarot felt the others power begin to rise and realized that this could get messy. To prevent more of a confrontation he put a hand on Jopher's arm.

"Come on, Jopher, he's not worth it." Kakarot pulled his friend towards a few couches along the wall and pushed him down. As they left he felt Rovan's power diminish and finally dissipate.

"What sis you do that for Kakarot, I could have taken him." Jopher glared at his friend.

"Yes you could have, then you would promptly be punished for attacking a pregnant breeder." Kakarot began to eat his meal as his words sank into his friend. Jopher flopped back in shock.

"Gods, I forgot that rule."

"How could you forget the FIRST rule: Never harm, injure or kill a breeder, to do so will result in harsh punishment and or death."

"Gods, man I spaced, the guy just pissed me off. And he knows he is 'safe'" Jopher growled as he ate.

"Just forget him, he wasn't that strong anyways. My brother's stronger than him." Kakarot smirked at his friend. "Raditz could wipe the floor with that guy."

"I so would love to meet your brother. Your imager just does him no justice." Jopher smiled.

Kakarot stared at his friend, "You like my brother??!!"

"What's not to like?" Jopher grinned at Kakarot. "That tall sleek body, strong chiseled features, not to mention all that gorgeous hair. Believe me, your brother is hot."

Kakarot shuddered, his friend likes his brother? "Sorry, I just don't see it."

"Of course not, he's your brother." Jopher finished off the rest of the food and stood, "Come on, I want to get some training in. I think the facilities are on the south side of the complex."

Kakarot put his brother out of his thoughts for now and followed Jopher out of the commons.

******

Three hours of sparring gave the two boys quite a workout and had them visiting medical for cuts and bruises. The medic gave them a reprimand about taking things too far and keeping it under control.

The two of them just chuckled at the man as he set about fixing them up. They received more than this at the barracks. Just because they were now breeders doesn't mean they need to forget their training.

Stepping out of the medical wing Kakarot gave a start when once again he bumped into a body, and once again strong arms came up to steady him. He looked up to see a gentle smile on a strong face.

"Steady there, boy. You seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere."

Kakarot pulled his arms free and stepped back. He was of average height and build, average saiyan hair sticking in all different directions, but his eyes were not average. They were blue! Not just any blue but ice blue, almost white. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"What's wrong boy? Koiza* got your tongue?" the man chuckled at him. "It's the eyes right?"

Kakarot could only nod as he stepped further back a swallowed. He spared a glance at Jopher and noticed that he too was staring at the man.

"Gift from off-world." The man's grin spread wide, "I've gotten used to them over the years, now I kinds of like it. King Vegeta was pissed at first though." He really laughed after that last remark.

Kakarot choked on a gasp. This man knew the king?! Oh Gods, he wanted to get away, but didn't think just taking off would be acceptable. He didn't know this guys rank, hell he didn't even know the guy's name.

"You really are tongue tied aren't you?" He reached out a hand a placed them under his chin turning his head from side to side. "You must be Kakarot, son of Bardock? Right?"

Kakarot jerked back away from him and gaped more. He could not seem to utter a single word. All he could do again was nod.

"And that would make your friend Jopher, son of Higon. I am Lord Comar, His Royal Majesties lead geneticist. Come boy say something."

Kakarot swallowed, hard, "Uuu, Lord Comar, sir." That's about all he got.

Jopher found his voice though, "My Lord, how . . . how did your eyes . . ." he blushed, "Sorry"

Comar just grinned at them, "Don't be sorry boy, happens all the time. Well, I was as some backwater planet and caught some virus that bleached my eyes. Does that answer your question?"

The two boys could only nod. Kakarot cursed himself at his incompetence. He tried his voice again and was pleased that he could speak, "Ho . . . how do you know us?" There he was finally able to say something.

Comar looked at the young man, "I know all the breeders. You are the two newest, and I just got through reading your files, so of course I know who you are. As to why I know all this, I'm the person in charge of this center. Well, boys it seems that our idle chit chat has wasted away lunch. Why don't you two head to the kitchens and pester the cook for food, tell him I sent you."

And Lord Comar stepped past them and went into the building. Kakarot's eyes followed the man until he was out of sight. Jopher shrugged, and at that moment both their stomachs growled. "Come on Kakarot, I'm starving."

TBC

OK, I'm stopping it here for now. Please don't forget to review!! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I make no money, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

Pairings: Kakarot/OC Radditz/Jopher (OC)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi story so anyone under 18 not allowed!!

**Fate**

Chapter Three

Radditz set down outside the center's main entrance and stepped into the building. He'd put this off long enough. His father had come to see Kakarot three times in the last week. He sighed as he asked the reception direction to his brother's room.

As he made his way he pondered Kakarot's options now. As a breeder he would be forbidden to fight in combat, especially while carrying. When they were younger he enjoyed his spars with his brother. Now he wondered if that was even possible. Fighting was Kakarot's only passion or it was, and now he wasn't sure how to act around him. That was why he kelp putting off coming here. After a scathing remark from Bardock about neglecting his brother he decided that he would pay a visit.

Making his way to Kakarot's quarters he noted the opulent luxury of the building. He was reminded of the palace and all its riches. His regiment spent a week there getting 'trained' by some of the Elites. Even King Vegeta showed up. He spent four hours in a regen tank healing up after getting pummeled by General Nappa. He lasted five minutes against the big saiyan, four minutes and thirty seconds longer than any of the others in his crew.

He shoved his memories back of his thoughts and continued on. He came to his brother's door and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later and Kakarot stood there dressed in just loose fitting pants.

"Radditz!" and he was engulfed in strong arms and hugged. He never understood his brother's penchant for hugging, but endured through it. Pulling back Kakarot dragged Radditz into the room then stopped at he noticed another saiyan sitting on a couch. "I want you to meet my friend Jopher, Jopher this is my brother Radditz."

Jopher stood up and stared at Kakarot's brother. His mouth went dry as he stared at perfection.

Kakarot looked at his friend and smirked behind his hand. Jopher was smitten, and taking a quick glance at Radditz told him his brother was too. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Both men blinked at Radditz shook his head.

"Um . . . nice to meet you." Jopher held out his and for Radditz to shake, and it was engulfed in warm callused hands.

"And you, Jopher." It took some effort to keep his voice calm, but Radditz managed.

Kakarot decided to come to his brother rescue, "Have you had lunch yet Radditz?"

Jopher pulled his hand away from Radditz' and turned blushing, hoping neither of the brothers noticed. He went to the com and ordered lunch for three then turned back to the room. Radditz was seated on a sofa with his brother talking quietly. Deciding not to interfere with their discussion Jopher went to the balcony for some fresh air.

He took a few minutes to calm his nerves and went back inside. Kakarot glanced at his friend as he sat down. He smiled at him as if to say 'I'm OK'. Just then their meal arrived and they all dug in. When the all the food was consumed Radditz stood and announced that he needed to return to his posting. He gave his brother a hug and wacked him in the head with his tail. Jopher was given another handshake and he left.

Jopher collapsed onto the couch as soon as the elder brother left. "Gods, Kakarot, he was so much more . . ." he didn't have the words, "stunning, I guess, in person."

"I still don't see it." Kakarot said to his friend, "He's my brother, I love him, but he's not that attractive you know. All that hair?"

"I like the hair! It makes him look untamed." Jopher suppressed a sigh. "You do realize that I won't get him right? We are to be paired off with First Class and Elites."

Kakarot grimaced. "With the decline of females being born the Elites are grabbing any breeder they can get their hands on. Which is why they started the testing's on the Third Class regiments."

"Let us pray that who we are paired with are decent saiyans. Otherwise I might hurt something." Jopher smirked at that.

"When we hit our first heat, we'll know." Kakarot stood, "Let's go spar, I feel the need to beat you."

And with that the two of them left the rooms.

-------------------------

Kakarot settled into his new home relatively easy, all things considered. He was able to keep in shape, sparring with his friend, plus he got to see his father and brother on a regular basis. It was as if he was still at the barracks, except he didn't have to commute. The 'training' they all went through mainly consisted of information on what they will be going through when they went into heat. Mainly hot flashes, fever and 'discomfort' in the abdomen, signifying the breeder's body getting ready to carry cubs, gestation about five months.

Mostly the breeders were allowed to relax and train, as they are a warrior race even breeders are allowed the chance to defend themselves. Kakarot enjoyed his time in the training hall with Jopher. Sometimes they were joined by a few of the others and even a few of the second class campus security.

Kakarot had little trouble making new friends, with the exception of Rovan and his cronies. All is all, things weren't that bad.

-------------------------

Comar glanced up from the files he was looking at and addressed the council.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, today we will be reviewing some applicants and addressing issues that have been discarded in the past. For starters I'd like to inform you of some new additions to the rosters. Two arrivals from the barracks oddly enough, Kakarot son of Bardock and Jopher son of Higon. Neither has been through their first heat, and they will need some guidance. Any suggestions?"

Comar looked at each of the members of the Breeder Council for remarks.

"Lord Comar, if I may, my nephew would-"

Comar cut him off, "Kanton, if I hear another suggestion for that lackwit again I'll personally remove you from office. He is not fit for breeder handling. He is unstable. Do not make me repeat myself." Comar growled at the other saiyan until he sat down. "Fine then, I'll review this later, on to other business."

-------------------------------

Rousi strode down the hallway inwardly seething. Denied! How could he be denied? He came from great bloodlines. Not Elite, but good enough, and they had the audacity to deny him what he wanted. They don't know who their messing with. _He will be mine_.

-------------------------------

TBC

AN: I know this is short but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Thanks for all the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I make no money, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

Pairings: Kakarot/OC (Kakarot/Vegeta later) Radditz/Jopher (OC)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi story so anyone under 18 not allowed!!

AN: Comar is approximately 15 years older than Kakarot

**Fate**

Chapter Four

Kakarot was just finishing his spar with Jopher when a messenger arrived from the office.

"Kakarot, son of Bardock, you are to report to the senior councilman's office at 3pm sharp." The messenger said then turned and left.

Kakarot stared after the man and gulped. He had two hours to get ready. Three weeks they'd been here, and now he gets his call that he'd been expecting, but dreading.

Jopher turns to his friend and gives him an encouraging smile. Kakarot tried to smile back but turned into a grimace.

"All too soon if you ask me." Jopher said. "I thought that we'd be here longer that just a month."

Kakarot shrugged, "I'm kind of glad it's this soon or else I'd be dreading the inevitable. Now I'm not just sitting here waiting for the hammer to drop, so to speak. Jopher, if … if I don't see you …"

"Hey, what do you think scouters are for huh?" Jopher pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't forget me."

"Now who could ever forget you mug." Kakarot embraced his friend harder, and pulled away. "Time to face the music."

He turned and left the training area headed to his quarters to shower and dress for his interview.

****

Comar glanced up from his paperwork at a knock to his door, "Enter."

The door swung open and Kakarot stepped hesitantly into his office. Comar smiled at the boy, "Kakarot, how have you been boy?"

Kakarot glanced at the man and mumbled a 'fine' then dropped his eyes back to the floor.

"Don't be scared boy, we are very selective on who we choose. We perform intensive background searches and medical exams. Most of those selected are in good health and have the resources to care for the breeder and any children."

Comar walked around the desk and lifted Kakarot's chin to look into the boy's eyes. "As for you, we've had a few submissions, but the council felt hesitant about some of them. Kakarot, your heat is approaching rapidly and I wouldn't want you to be stuck with someone you didn't know or like. That is why I place my own submission."

Kakarot backed up in shock at that revelation. "You want me… b-but I barely know you… I…"

"You would be able to stay here with your friend until he's placed. I know you are afraid to leave him behind and we will have from now until your heat to get better acquainted."

"But why do you want me?" Kakarot was stunned, their one meeting they had shouldn't have made an impression on the older saiyan.

"Let's just say your family's service record perked my interest, plus I was intrigued by our meeting. I know it's not a guarantee of my success but I'm fairly confidant. I know you are scared, all breeders get scared their first time. You have nothing to worry about, Kakarot."

"I'm not really scared… I just don't know what to expect. I've never…" and Kakarot blushed trailing off leaving the word unspoken.

Comar smiled at the youth, "When you're in full heat your instincts will guide you. Now, your sixteenth birthday is in two weeks, correct?" At the boy's nod he continued, "Your heat should start around then. We have placed monitors in your room to keep track of you vitals. Once your heat starts you will be ushered to the arena and placed into a room. The room will have all the necessary items for you and your future mate. There will also be a bathing area for afterwards. I am not going to sugar coat this Kakarot, once your heat really gets going you will be ruled by your instincts. The first person through the door you _will_ pounce on. It is inevitable. I would hope that that person is me, although you must consider the possibility that it will be one of the other contenders."

Kakarot stared at the older saiyan wide eyed in shock. _Pounce?_ "Sir, I-I …"

"Just trust in your instincts and everything will be fine. Why don't you go and get dinner and get some rest."

Kakarot nodded numbly, his thoughts still stuck on 'pounce'. He turned and left the older saiyans office heading back to his rooms.

******

Over the course of the next month Comar made an effort to get to know a little more about his 'koiza' and they even had a few spars. Comar was quite impressed with the boy's power level, even though he was third class.

He felt that they would have a very strong child, if he was luck to win the boy.

******

A week later Kakarot was in the common room with Jopher enjoying the company of friends. Suddenly feeling very warm, Kakarot got up and headed to the balcony for some cool air. As he stepped out into the cool night air he noticed the few guards around take deep breaths and turn in his direction.

Suddenly self-conscious of all the staring he turned back around to go inside. He stopped short as he bumped into a body just inside the door.

"Come with me, it is time."

Kakarot stared at the other saiyan as he grabbed his elbow and began to steer him out of the room.

They went down a long corridor until they came to a set of doors. Pushing through the man led him through a mazelike room until they came to a separate building inside the large room. The man left him after that and Kakarot felt so alone.

He felt hot, unbearably so and began to remove the loose shirt he wore. Gradually as the hours went by eventually he was completely bare and still he felt too hot. There was also an incredible cramping in his lower abdomen. The heat radiated from within and he felt as if he'd burst if he didn't get relief.

Relief came two hours later in the form of a saiyan cautiously stepping through the door. Kakarot paid no mind to the vague recognition and attacked the other man. Unprepared for the onslaught the man fell under the weight of the young breeder.

With an 'oomph' he fell to the floor on his back with an excited breeder in full heat wiggling on top of him. The man groaned at the sensations felt through his thin breeches. His hands came up to steady the excited boy as he began to remove his clothing.

Once the boy had swiftly divested him of all his clothes he stood holding Kakarot in his arms and made his way to the bed. He dropped the boy onto the bed and covered him with his body settling himself between those shapely legs.

"Gently my koiza, patience."

Kakarot did not want to be patient. He was burning up and the pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable. He squirmed and moaned, encouraged and pleaded for relief. When they finally joined he thought he would burst with the pleasure of it.

All through the night and into the morning the new mated pair moved together, finding bliss and fulfillment.

TBC

Review thank you's

Lady Tiya: You'll find out soon ^_^

wiltedroses1232: Thanks for the review ^_^

NiceNipps: Keep in touch and you'll find out ^_^

A/N: I'm gonna need some serious feedback for more of this story. Sorry V&T


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I make no money, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

Pairings: Kakarot/Comar (OC) (Kakarot/Vegeta later) Radditz/Jopher (OC)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi (M/M) story so anyone under 18 not allowed!! Also Male Pregnancy if you don't like then don't read.

AN: Comar is approximately 15 years older than Kakarot. Kakarot is now 16.

Sorry this is so late, but here's the next installment…

**Fate**

Chapter Five

(the morning after)

Kakarot awoke with a groan and an ache all over. Flashes of the night before came to him as he realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. Bare skin… gentle caresses… sweet pleasure… He opened his eyes to see who it was that gave him such wonderful pleasure, who his mate was.

Ice blue eyes met his and he smiled.

"My Lo-"

A hand placed at his lips stopped the honorific. "No, my koiza, not lord. Never again. You may address me as Comar or mate."

Kakarot's smile brightened and playfully he nipped the finger across his lips, "Mate." He liked the sound of that, _Mate_… _Mate to the wonderful, unique Lord Comar._

They spent the next few hours exploring each other more, getting to know each others sensitive areas. Comar brought them to completion several more times until a ring interrupted them. Comar sighed heavily and placing one last kiss to his mate and disentangled themselves.

"Time to go, Koiza. Duties await."

They dressed quickly and exited the room. Two guards waited outside for them.

"Lord Comar." They saluted the older saiyan, "We are to escort your mate to your rooms. The king requests your presence."

Comar gave Kakarot one last kiss, "I'll see you later tonight, Koiza." A swift caress on his cheek and he was gone.

Kakarot stood there for a few moments staring after his mate until he heard a throat clearing. He jumped as he realized that the two guards where still standing there.

"My Lord… we should go…"

Kakarot stared at them. _My Lord?_ Suddenly it dawned on him who his mate _was_ and his new status. He gave a curt nod to the two guards and followed them to Lord Comar… no, _their_ quarters.

****

Lord Comar made his way down the corrider to the throne room. Two Elite's standing guards outside saluted him and opened the large doors. He strode through without pause and made his way up to the dais where he saw King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and general Nappa.

The three men glanced up as he approached. The king gestured to him to join them.

"Lord Comar, congratulations on your mating."

"Thank you, my king." Comar bowed to the king in acknowledgment.

"I am sorry to pull you away but something has come up." He gestured to the table the three men were standing around. "As you can see, _he_ has finally arrived. Four outposts have been decimated."

"Are you sure that it's _him_ and not some rogue faction?"

"There was one survivor on outpost seven. He saw him, the enemy forces even called him by name." Prince Vegeta stated, "The survivor died shortly after making planetfall."

Comar nodded, "What's to be done now?"

Nappa spoke up here, "Our forces have gathered along his trojected route. We've figured he'd hit Ceta Six next and continue along a intercept course straight to Vegetasei."

"Sounds logical. Take out the home base and the fest will falter. Do we know where he's at now?" Comar asked.

"No, and that's what has me worried. The last outpost hit was totally decimated and then the entire fleet vanished. That was three days ago. We haven't seen anything since," Nappa grumbled, "Every scoutship we have is on high alert… around the clock surveillance. I only hope we find them before they attack again…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then the king spoke up into the silence, "Comar… I need your expertise in a… delicate matter."

Comar glanced at King Vegeta curiously, "Anything, My King."

"I want you to find out how to bring out the Legendary."

Comar stared at the king, "Bring out?"

The king nodded, "I found a record that was dated centuries ago about an army of Legendary. Further studying led me to another notation that stated that _all_ saiyans have the capability to become Legendary. I fear that we will need it… and soon. _He_ is too powerful. Only a Legendary would have the slightest chance of defeating him." The king looked into Comar's ice blue eyes, "It's in our blood, Comar… we all have it and we need it."

"I'll find a way sire… I promise…" Comar bowed.

**********

Kakarot entered Comar's appartments with some apprehension. He stood in the middle of the entryroom for a few moments unsure as to what to do. A quiet rap on the door jarred him from his thoughts and he turned just as the door opened.

The saiyan who came in was middle aged and wearing some type of livery. He bowed low and with his head still lowered said, "My Lord, Lord Comar has bade me to attend you."

Kakarot swallowed. He'd never had a servant before and was unsure of what to do. "Um…"

When he didn't say anything the servant glanced at him and gave a slight smile, "Might I suggest a bath to start, My Lord."

Kakarot gave a start at the words and he suddenly realized that last nights, and this mornings, activities were still sticking to his body. Even his hair was sticky and plastered to his head.

"A bath sounds great… um…?"

The servant bowed again, "I am Chorel, my lord."

"Chorel… thank you."

Chorel directed him into the bathing room and began filling the pool with hot water and bath salts. Kakarot stepped out of his clothing blushing all the while. Chorel did not comment nor did he pay much attention to his embarrassment.

Settling into the bath, Kakarot allowed the servant to wash him and he relaxed back against the rim. Afterwards Chorel dressed Kakarot in a large silk robe and guided him back to the sitting room. Sitting on a table near a large fireplace was a large platter of food. The aroma of roasted meats wafted to Kakarot's nose and his stomach gave an audible growl.

Chorel gave a laugh at Kakarot's embarrased blush and pulled out a chair for him to sit. With great gusto, as only a third class could, Kakarot set about decimating the setting. He heard a chuckle from Chorel but chose to ignore it.

After he'd eaten Chorel led him to the bedroom and after only a few minutes he was fast asleep on the largest bed he'd ever seen.

TBC…

****

Review Cheers:

Ladynikkie: remember, it's an OC then he'll get Vegeta… don't worry, he'll get him… ^_^

Pixy: everything will be revealed soon… ^_^

Kuramas-aqua-queen: Like it's stated in at the top, it K/OC then LATER K/V

Thanks All… Review please ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I make no money, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

Pairings: Kakarot/Comar (OC) (Kakarot/Vegeta later) Radditz/Jopher (OC)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi (M/M) story so anyone under 18 not allowed!! Also Male Pregnancy if you don't like then don't read.

AN: Comar is approximately 15 years older than Kakarot. Kakarot is now 16.

Thank you all who reviewed and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter as I had a serious case of writers block… ENJOY…

**Fate**

Chapter Six

Comar slipped into his rooms three hours past midnight. For hours he and the king discussed possibilities on how to bring out the Legendary from the saiyans until they both were nodding in fatigue. After bidding the king and prince goodnight Comar stumbled to his quarters in the Breeder's annex.

Comar entered his bedroom quietly and gazed down on his sleeping mate. He still could not believe how lucky he'd been to get this boy. When he reached the door that had held the fertile breeder he was sure that it wouldn't open, he was sure that one of the other's had made it there before him.

When the had door opened he'd felt such exaltation and some bit of trepidation, until a body crashed into his and the sweet scent of the boys heat hit him and he was lost. Making sure that the door closed firmly he'd picked up the boy and guided him to the bed. It was a night to remember.

Now, with this new project the king has placed before him, he was not sure that he'd made the right decision. Admitidly he knew that _any_ new project the king set for him would take him away from his new mate, but he'd hoped for longer than just a day.

Sighing resignedly he stripped out of his uniform and slipped under the covers wrapping his arms around the boy.

Kakarot stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering, "Mate?"

Comar caressed the boys face and smiled, "Yes, koiza, I'm here."

Kakarot just smiled and snuggled back into the warmth of Comar's chest. Wrapped in each other's embrace they fell asleep.

****

When Kakarot woke the next morning Comar was gone and a note was left on the pillow in his place.

_Koiza, sorry I can't stay, the king has me working on a project. Go visit your friend, Jopher, and I'll see you later tonight._

_Comar_

Smiling to himself Kakarot folder the paper and hid it under his pillow. Getting up, he dressed and ate his waiting breakfast that Chorel left for him. Afterwards he headed to Jopher's room with a bounce in his step.

When Jopher opened his door he let out a gasp at the sight before him. Kakarot smiled at him and asked, "Are you gonna let me in or keep your best friend waiting on the step?"

Jopher pulled him into the room and engulfed Kakarot in a hug, "Gods Kakarot, I was so scared I'd never see you again. Just like Handon."

"Hey, I'm fine and still here." Kakarot gave his friend a huge smile, "and you'll never guess who my mate is."

Jopher shook his head, "You couldn't have been lucky enough."

"Yep, I was. Oh Gods Jopher, he is the most amazing, most caring saiyan ever. He has to be. He promised he would be my mate and he is." Kakarot closed his eyes lost in thought of the previous night.

Jopher noticed his friends distraction and blushed, "Was it very painful?"

Kakarot opened his eyes and looked at Jopher's blushing face. "It was wonderful, and there was no pain at all. Especially the next morning wh-"

"I don't need details, thank you very much." Jopher ducked his head as his face turned red.

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Well, at least you got your man. I don't think they'd ever let your brother in for me. Especially since he's third class."

Kakarot placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, "You won't know until he tries. I'll send him a message for you if you want me to."

Jopher's eyes went wide, "What?! And let him know I like him? Are you crazy!?"

"Jopher, it would motivate Radditz into action, and if I put a good word in for you it just might work. You do realize who I'm mated to right?"

Jopher reeled back in shock and amazment. He'd totally forgotten about that. Lord Comar is on the comitee that selected potential mates for te breeders. If Radditz got in Jopher knew that he'd win, he just knew it.

"Would you Kakarot, that would be great."

Kakarot gave him a hug, "That's what friends are for."

****

They spent the whole morning and afternoon together sparring and catching up. They had lunch and later relaxed in the common room. It was empty save for a few breeders and Kakarot was grateful. He knew that word would soon get around that he was mated to Lord Comar and he didn't want the attention.

Later, after the two friends said their goodbyes, Kakarot made his way back to Comar's appartments. He sat waiting for his mate to come back from his meeting. After an hour he fell asleep on the couch.

The next thing he knew, Comar was kneeling by his side shaking him awake.

"Koiza, wake up…"

Kakarot sat up and yawned, then smiled at him. "How was your day?"

Comar sat back and basked in his mates smile. "Uneventful, although the king would like to meet you."

Kakarot sat shocked at that, _The king wanted to meet __**him**__?_ "Why does he want to meet me?"

Comar chuckled and ruffled his hair, "He said that anyone who snagged his best geneticist is worth meeting."

"But, I'm nobody… why…"

Comar pulled him into his arms and Kakarot laid his head on the others chest, "You are wonderful, and smart and strong, and you are MY mate. Let no one tell you otherwise."

Kakarot nodded his head and snuggled into the warmth that was his mate.

****

That very next morning Comar provided Kakarot with fancy clothing that he was to wear for meeting the king. Kakarot was so nervous that he had to race to the bathroom to empty his stomach. After he was through Comar wiped his face, concern on his own, and they left for the palace.

The trip was short and did nothing to relieve his anxiety. As they made their was to the throne room Kakarot clung to Comar holding his stomach in hopes that he wouldn't loose it's contents again, especially in front of the king.

Comar led him down the long hall to the dias where two saiyans sat. The elder saiyan had a goatee and to Kakarot looked every bit a king. The other had the same look but lacked the maturity that King Vegeta held.

Once they were at the foot of the dias Comar dropped to one knee with one hand placed on his chest head bowed. Kakarot followed his mate's example and did the same.

"Rise, Lord Comar." The king spoke in a deep commanding voice. Comar rose but gestured for Kakarot to stay as he was.

"My King, may I present to you my mate, Kakarot son of Bardock."

****

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters and I make no money, although I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks!!**

Pairings: Kakarot/Comar (OC) (Kakarot/Vegeta later) Radditz/Jopher (OC)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi (M/M) story so anyone under 18 not allowed!! Also Male Pregnancy if you don't like then don't read.

**Fate**

Chapter Seven

Kakarot trembled slightly as he heard the king stand and walk over to him. Booted feet came into his line of sight and he tried not to shrink back. He knew he was being silly, but this was the king for goddess' sake and he knew absolutly nothing in regards to how to behave in the presence of a king.

"You may stand, boy."

That commanding voice, right in front of him, made him jump to his feet. He swayed a little but a steadying hand held him. That same hand came to his chin and lifted his face to meet the kings piercing gaze.

"Very pretty, Comar. Is he breeding yet?" The king turned his gaze to Comar.

Kakarot felt his cheeks flush.

Comar cleared his throat, "My king, we've only been mated for two days. It takes time."

The king released Kakarot's chin and grunted. "The sooner the better…" he mumbled.

Standing this close the the king, Kakarot was the only one who heard and he wondered what the king meant by that.

King Vegeta sat back on his throne with a sigh, "You may go, boy. Lord Comar, if you would return as soon as you've seen your mate back to your appartments."

Comar bowed to him and gently pulled Kakarot from the room.

Once back in their appartments Kakarot collapsed onto the bed with a groan. Comar came and sat by him concern etched on his face.

"Koiza? Are you well?"

"My stomach was in knots the entire time and I felt like throwing up."

Comar smiled at him, "Don't you worry, that happens more often than you think. He has quite an intimidating presence. That is what makes him a good king."

Kakarot glanced at Comar, "Are you going to be gone all day again?"

Comar sighed heavily, "Most likely. Don't you fret, I have the whole next week to devote entirely to us."

Kakarot blushed at Comar's statement. He was still so new at his mate's blunt talk. Comar leaned in and gave him a feirce kiss, "I will see you tomorrow morning," and he swept from the room heading back the way they came.

Suddenly his stomach protested and he just barely made it to the necessary before emptying the contents of his stomach. After rinsing his mouth out he took a hot shower and called Chorel for something to settle his nausea.

He spent the rest of the day relaxing.

****

The weeks flew by for Kakarot with him seeing Comar very little, except for that first week. Kakarot blushed in remembrance of that week. Comar barely let him leave their room, let alone their bed. He visited with Jopher as much as he could and tried to get Comar to let his brother in for his best friend.

Radditz came a few times, wanting to see how his babay brother was taking to being mated. Although most of the time he stared at Jopher. When Comar noticed the looks he smirked at the Saiyan and pulled him aside. Kakarot didn't know what they said, but his brother had such a hopeful look on his face when he left that he prayed meant that Comar gave Radditz permission to try for Jopher.

One month after Kakarot and Comar mated Jopher went into heat. Kakarot was told to stay in his room while his friend led away. He spent the next two hours fretting over the outcome of his friends heat.

Then Comar came into their room and he had such a pleased smile on his face that Kakarot knew, but he had to ask.

"Did he…?"

Comar laughed at his mates curiosity, "Your brother is strong than he lets on, koiza."

Kakarot heaved a huge sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed, "I prayed that it was so. My brother is so besotted with Jopher and he will have Radditz wrapped around his finger."

Comar laughed as he pulled his mate towards him, "The others really had no chance, koiza. I know a soulmate bond when I see one."

Kakarot gave a start, "Soulmate? Radditz and Jopher? No wonder they were so besotted." He mused.

Comar rolled Kakarot under him, "Now, koiza, you can focus on me instead of your friend and brother."

Kakarot smiled at the man, "Of course, my lord," he streached out underneath his mate, letting the other saiyan feel him, "anything for my lord."

Comar gave a deep growl and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Needless to say they did not leave their rooms for quite some time.

****

Two days later Jopher burst into his room in a flurry. Kakarot took one lok at his friend and laughed. Jopher looked like he'd slept in his clothing for a week, and his hair stood out more than usual, for a Saiyan.

The first words out of his mouth made Kakarot smile, "Great Goddess, it was wonderful."

Kakarot knew exactly how he felt. He did feel a bit of jealousy though, for Jopher and Radditz had two days all to themselves for their first time. He knew that Comar had responsibilities though and lounging about in bed was not one of them. Being in charge of the breeders facility, plus the fact that he was the leading geneticist, must be hard work for one man. It was a wonder the man had any time for him.

Jopher collaped onto a couch with a breathy sigh, "I never knew being a Sub would have such benefits."

"You two are meant for each other, Jopher, and I'm happy for you. I am glad my brother was able to get you. Otherwise he would be on one of the ships headed offworld, and we'd might never see him. My brother is stronger than he lets on to the corp. And I'm so afraid that one day they'll take notice and ship him off."

"Don't think like that, Kakarot. It's depressing."

Kakarot sighed heavily, "Sorry, lately I've just been so melancholy and weepy. I'm so afraid all this will end. I'm not ready for that to happen just yet."

Wanting to get his friend out of his funk Jopher smirked, "Did you hear that Rovan birthed his child. General Nappa was ecstatic. Even the King was here with him."

"Why would the King be here?" Kakarot asked.

"Don't know, but everyone says that he seems to be present for all the births, even those of lower class sires." Jopher shrugged.

Kakarot was thoughful for a minute then glanced at Jopher, "When I was introduced to the King he made a strange comment. I'm not sure what he meant by that. He'd asked Comar if I was breeding yet, and after Comar said it was too soon he whispered 'the sooner the better'."

"Kakarot, don't you see… we are the future of the Saiyan race, us breeders. The females that are left are all sterile. None of them have had a child in over five years. The King needs us. There are other species out there that can challenge the Saiyan Empire and win. We are warriors, but our race must continue."

Kakarot stared at his friend, "When did you get so smart?"

Jopher laughed, "I've always been smart, just never decided to use it till now."

Kakarot shook his head in bemusement, "Radditz is rubbing off on you already."

"I hope so, he looks at any other saiyan and I'll have his head." Jopher said in all seriousness.

Kakarot just laughed at his friend.

TBC…

*****

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
